


【俊九】阿弗洛狄特的玫瑰

by Lala_lan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_lan/pseuds/Lala_lan
Summary: 正文在lofter！本章为同名文章的片段Lofter:@蓝玄
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Kim Jungwoo, Huang Ren Jun/Reader, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	【俊九】阿弗洛狄特的玫瑰

她吻住她的唇，舌尖舔过上牙膛，苦涩的酒沫混着唾液润滑了这个吻。看似情色，事实上只是两个同病相怜的女人在 以沫相濡罢了。  
两人拉扯着，黄仁珺主导着一切把人扑在床上。在圈在身下的金婷宥变得更加柔弱，眼角被缺氧逼得红了，泪水挂在眼角。撕开了伤痕给他人瞧看后，对于黄仁珺给的安慰和吻竟是有了渴望，食髓知味的要去勾她的颈子。  
「先把衣服脱了。」黄仁珺脱下裙子后反帮已经醉酒的金婷宥宽衣。身下的人喘着气，红艳艳的唇偶尔吐露着细细的呻吟。  
黄仁珺伏下身舔过金婷宥的下颚线，一口咬在她的侧颈，敏感的身体被刺激，金婷宥轻哼出声，她捧着黄仁珺的侧脸，指尖碰到冰冷的耳钉，于是舔吻了起来。  
黄仁珺顺着腰线抚去，一手包裹住她小巧的乳房。金婷宥虽然比她高，但身材上黄仁珺还是比较性感，她揉着那个小点，很快让金婷宥溃堤。  
「……仁珺……仁珺不行……嗯啊……」金婷宥抖得像个筛子，娇弱的呻吟响在耳畔，她曲起长腿缠上黄仁珺细瘦的胯，缓缓的磨蹭。  
看似踏破了界线，但谁也没有太出格，仅仅是爱抚，上床都称不上。  
金婷宥拉过被子，扣着人的颈子翻身，她由上而下用力吻着黄仁珺，黄仁珺叼着她的下唇轻咬，手臂环着她的背轻抚。  
近几乎开玩笑般的狂欢，两人却玩得像是末日前的晚宴，彼此的耶稣基督，彼此救赎。  
情欲消散了不少，可金婷宥依旧赖在黄仁珺身上不走。她十指插入黄仁珺的发丝，闻着相同的洗发露味道，细细密密的吻她的耳朵和侧颈。


End file.
